


Amogus x Reader

by CaptainViv



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hot, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViv/pseuds/CaptainViv
Summary: amogus x reader
Relationships: Amogus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Amogus x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> hi amongusfan24

Amogus broke out of its cage

It needs to feed

Unfortunately, you happen to be the first thing it sets its eyes on. Amogus runs at you and knocks you down.

"Sus" It cries out, kissing your cheek "red sus" it says as your cheeks go red.

You're stunned, this creature... it's... awesome... and kinda hot.

You kiss Amogus, and it gets off you. It looks up at you.

"your ass is lookin' kinda sus, maybe instead of ejecting it, maybe I should inject something in it"

then you fucking die

end

**Author's Note:**

> joke on twitter dot com


End file.
